


Tomoe Udagawa works at Pearwasp's and is Serving up Looks

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Crack, F/F, Tomoe works at a diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Rinko goes to  her local Pearwasp's Neighborhood Grill + Bar restaurant to get some dinner. She doesn't expect the waitress to bethishot, though.





	Tomoe Udagawa works at Pearwasp's and is Serving up Looks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour on the bus ride home after seeing the new Tomoe card I don't even remember writing half these words  
> all I remember is the regret of reading back through it.

Rinko Shirokane was a hungry girl. It was 6PM on a chilly Saturday night, and she had just finished her 36-hour raid marathon with the rest of her static. And while ample amounts of triangular nacho-dusted tortillas and neon green stomach dissolvers gave her the energy to sustain her Gamer Hands™, at some point the body required a half-built food pyramid to function. So off she went, clad in her 'Eat. Sleep. Neo Fantasy Online. Repeat.' shirt and sweatpants, to peruse the local diners in order to, in gamer terms, 'acquire some sick lootz' (translation: eat food).

Walking in through a set of frankly overly heavy glass doors, Rinko shuffled her way towards the hostess' podium, where a nice lady stood with a tired looking smile. "Table for one?" the girl asked, to which Rinko nervously nodded. Objective secured. Rinko patiently waited for the lady to pick up a menu from a nearby table, and followed her to a small booth situated near the back of the fairly empty restaurant. Cautiously sitting down, Rinko was handed the aforementioned menu, along with a napkin wrapped around a set of cutlery. "Your server will be here shortly."  
  
Squeaking a quiet 'thank you' to the waitress, Rinko turned her attention to the menu, deciding what would be, in gamer terms, 'the most optimal health recovery option' (translation: the food that would taste the best). After deliberating between a whole deep-fried onion and 40 chicken strips, Rinko heard the footsteps of someone coming towards her; maybe the waitress could help her decide--  
  
"Welcome to Pearwasp's," a familiarly butch voice called, "what can I getcha?"  
  
"Tomoe?!?!" Rinko replied as she saw a tall familiar figure standing in front of her. She knew that her best friend's sister worked at a restaurant, but,  
  
"I thought you worked at WcDonald's..."  
  
"Oh, I did!" Tomoe replied, scratching the back of her head like hot anime girls tended to do, "but I got fired because girls kept asking me to 'serve up looks' and they kept crowding the cash registers and didn't even order anything, which ended up losing the store a lot of money."  
  
"O-Oh."  
  
Looking at Tomoe's current outfit, Rinko began to piece together why she was fired (but not like, in a mean way). Tomoe was Grade A, all-natural ~~Angus~~ beef, and the workplace-unsafe bare midriff showing was all the evidence that Rinko needed. She knew that she needed to order something, but her brains processing power was taken up by her eyes, darting to and fro to stare at Tomoe’s arms, stomach, and her new but still attractive ponytail.” _Girl pretty..._  
  
"Do you know what you want to order, Rinko?"  
  
"B-Beef… big beef..." Rinko murmured as she continued to gawk at Tomoe, only noticing a second later that she had just said that out loud, "w-wait, I mean--"  
  
"Oooh, didn't think ya were a burger girl, Rinko," Tomoe responded, scribbling on her notepad, "so will you have the Big Beef, Big Bite Burger with the Omega Fries?"  
  
Rinko stared in confusion, disbelief (and a bit of resonating flusteredness). "T-The _what_ with the _what_?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you had caught our special that's going on," Tomoe answered as she opened up Rinko's menu to a picture of a gargantuan burger with a side of fries covered in an indiscernible brown sauce, “if you get those two items together you only have to pay for the burger.”

 

“Ahh, I get it,” Rinko replied. She didn’t actually get it. Rinko panicked a bit (she actually panicked a lot). Not wanting to keep Tomoe waiting around, even though more time staring at Tomoe would be entirely beneficial to her, Rinko took a gamble and went with Tomoe’s suggestion. “Sure, I’ll just go with that then.”

 

“Aaalrighty; Big Beef, Big Bite Burger with the Omega Fries, coming right up, Tomoe repeated back as she finished writing down Rinko’s order, “hopefully it won’t be too long, Rinko; did you want anything to drink?”

 

“Water is alright,” Rinko responded, realizing that all she had drank in the last day and a half is soda. Giving Rinko one last thumbs-up, Tomoe walked away from Rinko’s table, placing the slip of paper in a small window that lead to the kitchen.

  
After the ordeal that was giving her order (to a pretty girl, nonetheless) Rinko felt that she deserved some Gamer Time™. And what better to quench the Gamer's Soul than, well, games? Pulling out her phone, Rinko opened up one of her gacha games (Singingsuperst@r: Iridescent Hues), hoping that the prospect of cute pngs of girls was enough to stave off her hunger for a few more minutes. After 20 unsuccessful re-rolls, Rinko was interrupted by the sounds of metal doors swinging open, which revealed Tomoe holding the giant burger on her waitress’ tray. Making one last tweet about how stupid gacha rates were, Rinko put away her phone, making sure to, in gamer terms, min-max (translation: performing the optimal move) her Tomoe Viewing Time (TVT).  
  
“And here you are; one Big Beef, Big Bite Burger with a side of Omega Fries,” Tomoe announced as she approached Rinko’s table, “and an iced water.” _Ice? Woah… is she hitting on me?_ (She probably wasn’t.) Tomoe leaned forwards and rested Rinko's food on the table, her arms well in Rinko’s peripheries. Rinko didn't know if the motion was on purpose. She hopes it was. With Rinko’s meal properly situated on the table, Tomoe stands back up, giving Rinko a lopsided grin. She notices that Rinko doesn’t make complete eye contact, and is instead looking more at the arm-stomach area. _Ah… Itsumodoori (translation:_ _いつも通り; as always)._ “Just call me if you need anything,” Tomoe said as she turned around and walked away, presumable to continue doing her job, "I hope you enjoy your meal, Rinko-senpai!"  
  
"Y-You too," Rinko replied, too panicked and flustered to register everything that was going on, "I-I-I mean-- T-Thank you!" Hearing a snort of laughter coming from Tomoe's direction, Rinko gave an embarrassed groan, slamming her face into the Big Beef, Big Bite Burger and Omega Fries.


End file.
